Walking Dead: Spend
"Spend" is the fourteenth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jennifer Lynch with a script written by Matthew Negrete. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 15th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Gabriel Stokes has a frank conversation with Deanna Monroe about the seemingly lack of virtues of Rick's group. Carol Peletier tells Rick Grimes that Pete Anderson has been hitting Jessie. Meanwhile, Glenn Rhee, Aiden Monroe, Noah and Nicholas go out on a supply run that has disastrous results. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. It is based on ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. * "WD: Spend", "TWD: Spend" and "The Walking Dead: Spend" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 13.781 million people on its initial broadcast, which is down by .753 from the previous episode, "Forget", which had a viewership of 14.534 million people. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on Monday, March 16th, 2015. * This episode is included on the ''The Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season'' DVD collection, which was released by Anchor Bay Entertainment on August 25th, 2015. It was also included in the special Limited Edition Blu-ray collection with the collectible case, which was issued on December 1st, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Director Jennifer Chambers Lynch is credited as Jennifer Lynch in this episode. * With this episode, Emily Kinney and Chad L. Coleman's names have been removed from the main title credits. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Jennifer Lynch. It is her only episode from season five of the series. Her next episode is "JSS" in season six. * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead written by Matthew Negrete. It is his third and final episode from season five. He previously wrote "Consumed". His next work as a writer is the season six episode, "First Time Again". * This is the first appearance of Bruce, who is a resident of Alexandria, Virginia. * This is the first appearance of Francine, who is a resident of Alexandria, Virginia. Allusions * The titles for the last five episodes were taken from the quote Dale Horvath said back in, "Vatos". "I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: 'I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'", a nod to all five titles. * The pages Father Gabriel Stokes tears out of his Bible are from Leviticus chapter 3 to the end. * Carol Peletier has a special insight when it comes to domestic violence. A survivor of battered wife syndrome herself, Carol's history with her late husband, Ed Peletier, was first demonstrated in the season one episode, "Tell It to the Frogs". Body Count * Aiden Monroe: 3rd and final appearance. Impaled on a broken pipe and left to be eaten by walkers. Presumably, Aiden reanimated as a walker himself a short time later. * Noah: 10th and final appearance. Trapped in a revolving door where his face is torn apart by walkers. Presumably, Noah reanimated as a walker himself a short time later. The deaths of both Aiden and Noah were indirectly caused by Nicholas, who left them to die rather than help them. Quotes * Noah: What are you writing? * Reg Monroe: Oh, I write everything down. Everything of note. Now you should. There's going to be a lot to remember. This is the beginning of this place. You should record all that. Along with everything I'm gonna teach you about building things. .... * Deanna Monroe: Gabriel, what is it? * Gabriel Stokes: I need to speak with you. * Deanna Monroe: Come - Come in. * Gabriel Stokes: Privately. * Deanna Monroe: All, right. * Gabriel Stokes: Satan... he disguises himself as the angel of light. I'm afraid that false light is here, inside these walls. This community, you say it's not a paradise, but it is. I'm grateful to be here. I am. But you made a mistake letting in the others. * Deanna Monroe: How so? * Gabriel Stokes: listens from around the corner hallway to Gabriel talk about Rick and her group Rick... his group... they're not good people. They've done things. They've done unspeakable things. * Deanna Monroe: To make it out there as long as he did. They must've done things, Rick said as much. They survived. That's what makes them assets. * Gabriel Stokes: You're wrong. They can't be trusted. They're dangerous. You may believe that they did, what they had to do, that they were afraid and so they - The day will come... when they'll put their own lives before yours and everyone else's and they will destroy everything you have here. Everything you're working so hard to build. * Deanna Monroe: Why are you just now coming to me with this? * Gabriel Stokes: He disguises himself as an angel of light. His servants are the false apostles of righteousness. They don't deserve this. They don't deserve paradise. * Deanna Monroe: Thank you, Gabriel. I have a lot to think about. * Gabriel Stokes: I - I only wish I'd come to you sooner. That I just - I hope it isn't too late. .... * Carol Peletier: Pete's hitting Jessie. Maybe Sam, too. * Rick Grimes: You know this how? Sam tell you? * Carol Peletier: He didn't have to. Rick. I know how this is gonna go with Pete. There's only one way it can go. You're gonna have to kill him. .... * Eugene Porter: So you're aware, I'm on record as stating that I should not be here. You well know that I'm not combat ready or even for that matter combat inclined. * Tara Chambler: You never are 'til you are. But you got to start pulling your weight. You know, I did. What? * Eugene Porter: All things being equal, I do believe my weight's been pulled. I got you all to DC, which, in this man's opinion, is damn near Nirvana by current standards. * Tara Chambler: Except you didn't get us here. We got you here. * Eugene Porter: But were it not for me and my mention of this city's potential for home and heart, not a one of you would have had the vision to come here, let alone the cajónes to travail such a fraught and punishing pilgrimage. And that, sister, is a fact. That's as cold and hard as they come. * Tara Chambler'r: You really that much of a coward? * 'Eugene Porter: Yes, I am. I told you I was. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Heather Bellson - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * K.C. Colwell - First assistant director See also External Links * * * * "Spend" at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:2015/Episodes Category:March, 2015/Episodes